


Пока бежит волна

by cuppa_tea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel (Supernatural), Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slave Dean Winchester, Дин Винчестер - Freeform, Кастиэль - Freeform, Слейв-фик, алиен Кастиэль, инопланетное вторжение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea
Summary: Люди примитивны. Но их тела отлично приспособлены для этой планеты. Питаться, отдыхать, двигаться, получать удовольствие... Давать удовольствие. Люди изучены до последнего атома. У них не осталось тайн.Разве что одна. Мелкая. Безобидная. Начало конца.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Пока бежит волна

Ручей бежит по камням с тихим бульканьем. Камни вживлены в искусственное русло специально, чтобы вода, сталкиваясь с ними, производила эти гортанные звуки. Одуряющий зной давит на голову сверху, растекается по плечам, а под черепную коробку – через уши и даже через закрытые веки – ввинчивается треск цикад. На солнце слишком жарко. Но под деревья уйти нельзя, потому что тот, от кого уйти нельзя, предпочитает отдыхать под открытым небом – напоминание о том, откуда они все пришли.  
Они умеют регулировать температуру своих новых тел.  
Горячие пальцы поглаживают висок. Под щекой гладкий шелк, холодящий при первом прикосновении. Под шелком кожа, слабо пахнущая солью и железом. Все как у людей. Да он и есть человек. Почти.  
Затылок упирается в расслабленные мышцы живота. Иногда доносятся тихие звуки происходящего в глубине этого чрева, вполне обычного по земным меркам. Загадка выше. Прижаться к нему теснее. От этого жарче, но инстинктивно хочется прижаться к чему-нибудь, способному стать преградой на пути солнечных лучей. Темноволосая, сероглазая, спокойная как мрамор загадка могла бы подарить тень, если бы только она села чуть прямее и наклонилась.  
Пальцы мягко поглаживают висок, смещаются ниже, к шее.

Кастиэлю нравится наложник.  
Взгляд путешествует по зарослям за ручьем, отмечает систему в хаосе листьев, четкий ритм трещин на стволах. Изучить устройство этой планеты, понять, как она функционирует, проследить конструкцию каждого листа до последней клетки, постичь гармонию ползучих стеблей и вертикальных зеленых стрел.  
В просветах между деревьями мелькают обнаженные фигуры, одни из них с плетеными корзинами на головах, у других в руках охапки ветвей. Аборигены.

Пальцы становятся настойчивее; живот, ритмично приподнимаясь, теперь сильнее давит на затылок. Прикрытая шелком нога, которая подпирала щеку, медленно опускается вниз, другая сгибается в колене. Того, что натягивает шелк между ними, увидеть нельзя, не повернув головы – но не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что оно требует своего. Опять.  
Слишком жарко, чтобы сопротивляться, движение пальцев по голове отупляет, тело реагирует автоматически. Слишком поздно что-то менять, когда сломался так давно. Хватает только на вздох, от которого по гладкому шелку пробегает едва заметная рябь.  
\- Ты бы хоть раз спросил, хочу я или нет.  
Вода издалека блестит в глаза. Это второе возражение – что было после первого, лучше не вспоминать, - но до того уже долго вместе, вдвоем, что оно не ускоряет кровь. Как состарившаяся пара. Муж наконец-то решил спросить, почему пережарен стейк – после всех этих тысяч, десятков тысяч пережаренных и съеденных стейков. Хотя странно, прошел только год. Море еще не успело остыть во второй раз. Оно там недалеко, за утесами...  
Пальцы плавно замирают. Тишина сверху, во время которой цикады, кажется, трещат в два раза громче. Потом поглаживание возобновляется.  
\- Почему я должен об этом знать?  
Спокойный голос – без раздражения, без любопытства – голос того, перед кем поставили требующую разрешения проблему, и раз так, он хочет знать, как ее решить.  
Его серые глаза – резкие морщинки у внешних уголков – смотрят сверху вниз, ожидая ответа. Можно даже разглядеть темные жилки полопавшихся от жары сосудов. Его голова теперь заслоняет солнце.  
\- Тогда бы ты, хрень инопланетная, оставил меня в покое. Я надеюсь.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ну… - нога не сдвигается ни на миллиметр, когда на ее опираются сто восемьдесят фунтов живого веса. Только шелк скользит. – Потому что ты бы тогда понял, что я чувствую.  
Кастиэль поднимает голову и смотрит на деревья.  
\- Я не способен испытывать чувства, поэтому не понял бы, даже если бы ты попытался объяснить, - говорит он деревьям и переводит взгляд обратно.  
Кастиэль не жесток. Он рационален. Они все рациональны.  
И они, к счастью, не умеют читать эмоции по линиям губ и бровей.  
\- Ну конечно. Ты, значит, можешь щелкнуть пальцами, и рота спецназа – бум! - как вагон с требухой. Или сделать так, что несчастные мудаки передавят друг друга в панике, не зная, от чего они бегут. Тебе даже не надо для этого шевелиться. Ты можешь растереть какому-нибудь парню кости в муку, а потом слепить все обратно, как новенькое… И тебе, типа, трудно залезть ко мне в душу. Не заливай. Ты можешь все, что захочешь.  
Он слушает внимательно, как будто это вопрос на шоу «Выиграй миллион», почившем вместе с цивилизацией и ее миллионами и миллиардами. Он не улавливает сарказма в словах, он не слышит отчаяния, он не может различить в голосе злость, и поэтому ее не надо скрывать.  
\- Я слышал, вы хотите познать эту планету, так? Мы – часть её. И мы чувствуем. Это одно из наших главных свойств. Как вы поймете планету, если ни черта не понимаете в людях?  
\- Мы уже изучили людей.  
\- Наши кишки – да. Но не то, что делает нас людьми.

Кастиэль обдумывает новый довод – недолго, всего лишь пока этот набор молекул воды, столкнувшийся с фрагментом гранитной породы, пролетит до стебля осоки на повороте ручья. То, что говорит человек, вполне разумно. То, без чего познание не может состояться, должно быть усвоено.  
И, может быть, так удастся понять, почему этого человека до сих пор хочется познавать, хотя его тело изучено в малейших деталях.

\- Ну что ж… - Кастиэль берет за подбородок и мягко побуждает выпрямиться, а сам наклоняется, и его лицо теперь близко, ближе, чем привык за весь этот год. Зрачки серых… нет, серо-голубых глаз расширяются. – Я хочу понять, что ты чувствуешь… Дин.


End file.
